The Dynasty Warrior : EXO Version
by DeerLuhanDuizhang
Summary: Zuo Tao , seorang magister yg secara sengaja mengirim manusia bernama Xi Luhan ke era the three kingdoms, dan saat itu pula kehidupan aman , tenang dan tentramnya terusik. Apalagi saat Wu Sun Yifan menangkapmu jatuh dari langit , Liu Su Ho dengan Puisi gombalnya , dan Cao Kai yang tak henti mencoba untuk merayu siapapun. Total chaos
1. Prologue

**The Dynasty Warriors : EXO Version**

**Sumarry** : Zuo Tao , seorang magister yg secara sengaja mengirim manusia bernama Xi Luhan ke era the three kingdoms, dan saat itu pula kehidupan aman , tenang dan tentramnya terusik. Apalagi saat Wu Sun Yifan menangkapmu jatuh dari langit , Liu Su Ho dengan Puisi gombalnya , dan Cao Kai yang tak henti mencoba untuk merayu siapapun. Total chaos.

* * *

**Prologue : Playing or oops!**

"Yah Zuo-Songsaenim ini berlebihan! Kau memasukan biji wijen berlebihan!" teriak Henry histeris ketika ia melihat Tao memasukan 1 mangkuk wijen kedalam Guci ajaibnya. Tao sendiri hanya menghiraukan rengekanya sembari mengucap mantranya dengan khidmat.

"Ssst. Diamlah aku sedang berkonsentrasi disini" jelasnya dengan pekikan kesal , Henry muridnya hanya melihatnya terdiam sembari menggigit bibirnya,khawatir. Ia tahu gurunya usil dan selalu membuat kekacauan tetapi ini telah melampaui batasnya! Apa yang terjadi jikalau Sooman sang penguasa Khayangan tahu kalau Zuo Tao sang magister sekaligus dewa waktu melakukan ritual untuk mengusik sejarah?

"Lagipula Zuo Songsae kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" bisiknya , penasaran dengan alasan apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya kali ini, Tao hanya menatap Henry dengan tatapan monoton sampai akhirnya tatapan itu berubah menjadi lebih bercahaya dan mulutnya penuh dengan tawa konyol.

"Apa lagi kalau bukan karena aku bosan Henru-ya! Kau tahu sangat bosanya aku akhir-akhir ini sampai aku harus mentransportasi Dewa kutu buku leeteuk itu ke kutub utara! Sungguh itu adalah hal yang paling menarik yang pernah aku lakukan Ahahahaha! Kau juga liat kan mukanya ketika ia kembali kesini? Ia terlihat seperti pfff kehilangan pikiranya!"Ujarnya geli sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak , Henry yang melihat ini hanya terdiam , bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal itu hanya demi tawa semata?

"Ssem... Kau memang dewa teraneh."

* * *

Disisi lain didunia hari ini tepatnya hari ini , hah kenapa ? kau ingin tahu lebih detilnya? Aku bilang hari ini ya hari ini!

...

Ahem baiklah kembali kecerita

Terlihat seorang pemuda cantik berbaju seragam rapi "Akademi Elite S.M" Berjalan dengan gagah dan percaya diri menuju gerbang sekolah elitenya itu , gadis-gadis maupun laki-laki segera berteriak ketika mereka melihat sosok tampanya.

"Kyaaa Luhaaaaaaaaan Oppa!"

"Ya tuhan ya tuhan kumohon jadilah ayah dari anakku!"

"Selamat pagi Lulu! Kau cantik seperti biasanya!"

"Lulu jadilah istriku!" teriak salah satu laki-laki berkacamata yang membuat Luhan mengkerutkan keningnya

_Sudahkah mereka lupa akan genderku? Mana mau aku jadi istrimu!_

Pekiknya kesal didalam hati tapi masih bisa membalas orang-orang itu dengan senyuman

_Setidaknya kehidupanku masih aman , tentram dan nyaman~ I AM THE BEAUTIFUL XI LUHAN Afterall~_

Pekiknya sedikit menyombongkan diri sambil berjalan menuju sekolahnya

Tapi yang ia tidak tahu.

Mungkin hari-hari tentramnya akan berakhir hari ini

* * *

_Jianye – Wu Castle Resident_

"Baiklah jadi daerah Xia Pi dimana Lu Yongguk dan Diao Jieun akan kita serang dengan membagi kekuatan kita bersama Aliansi Shu dan Wei- uh...Yifan? apa kau masih disana? Yifan?" Tanya sang strategis Zhou Yixing sembari melambai-lambaikan tanganya didepan sang Panglima Jendral

"Aku mendengarmu Yixing.. " jawabnya sambil menguap dan membuat Yixing frustasi menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam

"Dengar Yifan kita disini sedang membicarakan nasib Wu di perang nanti , tak bisakah kau mendengarku seperti apa yang Sun Shang Qian (Victoria) dan Sun Chen lakukan saat aku membicarakan taktik kita?"Ujarnya serious yang membuat kedua orang yang ia sebutkan segera megalihkan perhatian mereka pada Yixing dan menyembunyikan kartu Domino yang mereka mainkan.

"Tsk. Ada 3 hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Pertama : mereka bermain kartu saat kau menjelaskan taktikmu , kedua : aku tahu akan semua hal ini karena ini sudah ke 23 kalinya kau menjelaskan dan ketiga : aku terlalu bosan untuk mendengarkan omelanmu. Maka dari itu permisi , aku akan mencari udara segar sebentar , _Strategis Zhou" _desisnya yang membuat Yixing terdiam

"Tunggu kakak ! aku ikut bersamamu!" Sahut sang adik kedua Qian. Sambil mengikutinya keluar meninggalkan Chen dan Yixing diruangan itu.

"Uh..jadi...kau ingin menjelaskanya lagi Yixing?"

* * *

_Tianshui – Shu Territory _

_**Sayang semalam aku kirim kau bidadari**_

_**Namun bidadari marah dan kembali**_

_**Sayang tahukah apa kata bidadari**_

_**Katanya Bidadari mana mungkin menunggu bidadari**_

Tulis Liu Su Ho dengan senyum diwajahnya saat ia menuliskan beberapa Puisi Roman lagi didalam Catatan Harianya. Ia tak sabar memperlihatkanya kepada strategis sekaligus teman karibnya Zhuge Kyungsoo..

Tetapi betapa kagetnya saat momen damainya segera sirna ketika ia mendengar suara bising yang terdengar seperti ada seseorang yang menghancurkan Kastil kesayanganya.

_Mereka lagi... _Pikir Suho lelah yang segera beranjak dan mencari kedua biang kerok yang menyita waktu damainya _lagi._

"Ha! Aku dapat menghancurkan lebih baik dari mu Xing Sunny!" Pekik laki-laki berbaju zirah besi silver dan pedang panjang di pinggangnya yang dengan apik terpampang rapi dengan symbol "cahaya"

"Apa?! Kau berani mencemoohiku? Kau pikir kau yang terhebat Guan Baekhyun?! Kalau begitu buktikan kalau kau bisa menghancurkan tembok dengan tehnik yang lebih baik dariku!" tantang Sunny kesal yang dibalas denngan tatapan angkuh Baekhyun

"Baik! Jangan merengek nanti saat aku menang-"

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" teriak Kyungsoo ditengah-tengah mereka

"DIAM DAN JANGAN CAMPURI URUSAN KAMI!" balas keduanya bersamaan yang membuat Kyungsoo memberikan tatapa O.O dan mundur satu langkah. Suho yang melihat ini semua hanya menghela nafasnya lelah sambil mencoba menggerakan kedua kakinya untuk menghentikan Sunny dan Bakhyun dalam misi penghancuran rumah mereka.

_Kids and their antics..._

* * *

_Xuchang – Wei Territory_

"Benarkan aku bila aku salah tetapi kau benar-benar makin terlihat cantik dari hari ke hari Zhen Soohee..." Goda sang Jenderal Playboy Cao Kai sambil memberikan wanita bersuami itu kedipan yang membuat anaknya Cao Xiumin segera bertindak

"Ahem! Dia Istriku ayah..._Dia Istriku" _Ujarnya sedikit mengancam, Soohee yang melihat suaminya merasa tersentuh sedangkan Kai...

Ya..dia hanyalah Kai

"Ahahahaha, Aku hanya bercanda nak~ Kau tahu betapa kesepianya hidup ayah setelah ibumu meninggal-"

"Oh tentu kau sangat kesepian sampai-sampai kau memanggil wanita kerumah setiap malamnya" Desih Xiumin yang membuat muka sang ayah memerah

"Kapan aku-"

"Kemarin , Paman Xiahou Sehoon menemukan pakaian dalam wanita dikamarmu _lagi_ ayah" dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Kai menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia tahu benar membantah perkataan anak ambisiusnya hanyalah akan membawa malapetaka terhadap _hobbynya._

_Damn You Xiahou Hun! _Pekiknya dalam hati kesal sambil mencoba untuk terlihat rileks

"Baiklah... Ayah akui hal itu..dan ayah tak akan melakukanya lagi" sebelum Xiumin membuka mulutnya kai langsung meneruskan perkataanya

"Dan tak akan menggoda Soohee lagi.."

Dengan ini muka Xiumin dan Soohee terlihan sumringah dan menganguk , bangga akan keputusan yang ayah dan mertuanya buat.

"Baiklah...sampai dimana kita tadi?"

_Kalau kau tak ingin aku menggodanya atau pun membawa gadis kerumah aku akan melakukanya diluar. Lagipula aku tak menyebutkan berjanji untuk tak melakukanya diluar bukan?_ Bisiknya dalam hati sambil tersenyum dan menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang diberikan Xiumin.

* * *

"Lalu siapa yang akan kau kirim Zuo-ssem?" tanya Henry penasaran sambil melihat gurunya sedang memainkan sesuatu ditanganya dengan asyik. Henry yang ikut ingin tahu segera menghampirinya dan melihat tulisan dilayar tersebut

_Xi Luhan – OFFICIAL FANSITE_

_The adorable deer HUMAN-NOT-AND-YET-REAL_

Henry mengkerutkan keningnya

Manusia?

Ia berencana mengirimkan manusia?

"Zuo-Ssem! Jangan lakukan ini! Ini melanggar semua peraturan yang tertulis di Pasal Khayangan Sooman Ahjushi!" Pekik henri panik yang membuat Tao memberikanya tatapan lucu

"Justru itulah indahnya seni usilku! Hal yang tak mungkin akan jadi mungkin! Lagipula aku yakin bila aku mengirimkan laki-laki yang terlihat seperti wanita ini , aku akan mendapatkan tontonan drama sabun yang menyentuh hati!" Ujarnya bersemangat yang membuat Henry menatapnya aneh

"Opera sabun?"

"Ya! Opera sabun! Seperti drama Secret Garden yang dimainkan oleh malaikan Hyunbi,ataupun One liter of tears yang membuatku menangis-nangis ketika aku melihat Dewi Erika Sawajiri meninggal pada episode terakhir!" jelasnya sambil menangis tersedu yang membuat Henry hanya terdiam bingung

"Kita harus segera mengirimnya! Aku yakin ini akan menjadi drama paling hits yang pernah aku tonton!"

* * *

_Uh...Kepalaku.._

Rintih Luhan dalam pikiranya sambil dengan pelan keluar dari kelas. Siwon yang melihat dambaanya terlihat tak sehat segera menghampirinya

"Lulu , kau tak apa?" tanyanya khawatir sambil memegang kedua pundaknya erat

"Aku tak apa-apa-"

Sebelum ia tahu ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh , ia melihat siwon terdiam layaknya waktu telah terhenti. Tiba-tiba guncangan pun datang tetapi ia tak dapat bergerak

_A-a-apa ini!? Apa yang terjadi?!_

Dan sebelum ia dapat pergi dan melepaskan genggaman Siwon dari pundaknya

Lantai yang ia injak berubah menjadi awan putih dan membiarkanya jatuh...

Jatuh sangat dalam..

Sampai semuanya terlihat gelap dan ia kehilangan kesadaranya.

* * *

"Yang mulia lagi-lagi sikakek tua Zuo Zitao-"

"Aku tahu , aku tahu Xu Chanyeol"

"Lalu bukanya kita lebih baik-"

"Maka dari itu aku memanggilmu kemari , ia mengirimkan seorang manusia kemasa lalu. Aku tak tahu apa yang bocah tengik itu pikirkan lagi tapi karena dunia ini perlu drama kurasa tak ada salahnya untuk membiarkanya kali ini.." Jelas Sooman sang penguasa Khayangan dengan senyum kebapaanya yang membuat Chanyeol terngaga

_Apa dia sudah gila? Kita membicarakan seorang manusia yang tak tahu apa-apa dan dikirimkan ke dunia penuh perang disini!_

"Maafkan tidak kesopanan hamba tapi yang mulia-"

"Maka dari itu aku memanggilmu kemari _Chanyeol. _Pergilah ke dunia manusia dan bantulah manusia yang Zitao kirim. Aku yakin bila kau bersamanya maka ia akan baik-baik saja." Jawabnya simple sambil mengalihkan kembali perhatianya kepada kontrak malaikat TVXQ yang hampir habis dan harus diperpanjang lagi. Chanyeol yang mendengar ini semakin kaget. Mulut nya terbuka lebar seakan-akan ia tak percaya apa yang dibicarakan orang yang ia anggap sebagai penciptanya. Dengan satu nafas panjang ia pun berkata

"APA?!"


	2. Battle One

**Battle One : The Battle Of Xia Pi Part one**

"Jadi tuan-tuan dan nona-nona sekalian kita akan memfokuskan target kita kepada Lu Yongguk dan Jenderal Zhang Junhong dan membagi kekuatan kita menjadi dua tim utama dan-"

"Sebelum itu bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tanya Xiaohou Hun dengan tatapan malasnya yang membuat Zhou Yixing dan anggota tiga alliansi mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada jenderal muka 'bitch face' setelah Yifan itu.

" yang ingin kau tanyakan Jenderal Xiahou?"

"Kenapa hanya kau yang memandu perang kali ini?Bukanya ini perang Aliansi?" Tanyanya lagi yang seakan menembak dada Yixing dengan perkataanya, Atmosphere di Campbase mereka terasa dingin sampai sampai suara burung gagakpun berseru-seru akan kekhilafanya

Krik~ Krik~Krik

"Uh..itu...aku..."

"Biarkan dia yang memimpin lagipula pemikiran kami sesama Tactician sama Hun.."Jelas seseorang yang Yixing kenali sebagai Ahli Strategi Wei , Sima Zhoumi atau lebih terkenal dengan nama Sima Mi yang menurut Yixing terdengar geli karena kalau namanya disatukan dapat berarti "si mamih" atau si ibu.

"Baiklah..tapi bagaimana dengan Shu?" Tanya Hun lagi yang membuat hati Yixing berdebar tak karuan. Ia tak tahu harus menaruh mukanya dimana bila Ahli strategi Shu menyadari kesalahanya dan tak menghiraukanya seperti Ahli dari Wei.

Tetapi semua kegelisahan itu hilang ketika ia melihat senyum yang tiba-tiba menyerbak diwajah Ahli strategi Shu yang ia kenal sebagai Zhuge Kyungsoo , _The_ wisest of the wise.

"Aku tak keberatan. Lagipula Tuan Zhou melakukan pekerjaanya dengan baik dan aku pikir taktik kami hampir sama , yang membedakan hanyalah cara dan gaya kami bekerja Tuan Xiahou" Jawabnya yang membuat Yixing menghela nafasnya lain ia dapat melihat Sun Shang Qian menganggu konsentrasi kakaknya dengan membisikan kata '_kakak jodohkan aku denganya'_yang membuatnya terkekeh dalam hati dan membisikan terimakasihnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita lanjutkan lagi. Jadi kita akan membagi pertama adalah Tim yang akan menerobos pertahanan Lu dari depan dan Tim itu terdiri dari : Guan Baekhyun , Cao Xiumin , Sun Chen,Sun Shang Qian dan Zhuge Kyungsoo. Apa ada yang keberatan?" Tanyanya yang dengan cepat mengenali wajah tak puas Yifan

"Ya Yifan?"

"Kenapa aku , all of people me , tak ditempatkan untuk membunuh that-jerk yang menghancurkan gudang penuh boneka angry birdsku?!" teriak Yifan kesal dengan alasan konyolnya. Jenderal lain yang mendengar hal ini memberikan tatapan aneh kepada pemimpin Wu itu.

"Ah aku juga mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama Tuan Zhou. Setahuku aku bukan orang yang lemah dan dapat menjaga diriku sendiri dari siraksasa Lu Yongguk itu." Lanjut seseorang yang Yixing kenal sebagai Panglima Jenderal Liu Suho

"Eitss jangan lupakan aku! Apa Tuan Zhou kira aku sudah terlalu tua untuk menangani sikutu kecil bernama Lu- siapa tadi namanya?"

"Lu Yongguk , ayah_. Lu Yongguk_" Bisik Xiumin mencoba membenarkan dan menyumpahi nasibnya untuk memiliki ayah seperti Kai

"Ah itu dia Lu Yonghuk! Ah apalah namanya yang jelas aku masih kuat untuk melawanya anak muda!" Ucap Sang Jenderal yang Yixing kenali sebagai pemimpin Wei Cao Kai dan anaknya Cao segera menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

_Semua Pemimpin sama saja , terkecuali Panglima Jenderal Liu. _Pekiknya letih dalam hati sambil siap-siap menjawab pertanyaan mereka

"Dengan segala hormat Tuan-Tuan Hamba bukan merendahkan kemampuan Tuan-tuan sekalian dalam berperang ataupun keahlian Tuan dalam beradu ini dikarenakan Posisi Tuan sebagai Tuan bayangkan apa yang terjadi apabila salah satu dari kalian masuk dalam jebakan musuh?" Tanyanya sambil menatap ketiga Pria itu dengan tatapan tajam

Xiumin yang tahu segera menatap ayahnya .

Dalam hati ingin ia mengomelinya dan meneriakan kata "Dengar yang ia katakan dan jangan ceroboh!"

Disisi lain Kyungsoo mengangukan kepalanya dengan setuju. Tapi ia tak terlalu mengkhawatirkan apapun karena ia yakin pemimpinya Suho dapat mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Yixing.

Sedangkan Yifan...

Matanya menatap Yixing balik tajam , seakan ia menembakan tembakan laser dan membolongi tubuh Yixing. Sun Qian yang merasakan hal ini segera menyikut dada sang kakak yang membuatnya mengerang.

"Ahem baiklah tak ada pertanyaan lain? Kalau begitu aku akan menyebutkan siapa saja yang berada di Tim dua untuk menangani Jenderal Zhang Junhong. Tim dua terdiri dari hamba , Nona Xing Sunny, Xiaohou Sehoon dan nona Zhen Soohee"

"Tunggu sebentar! Ini tak adil kenapa timmu penuh wanita cantik!?"protes Kai yang membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari anak dan mertuanya.

"Karena aku membutuhkan seseorang yang cerdas , cepat , dan fleksibel dalam melawan Tuan Zhao yang terkenal dengan kecepatanya." Jelas Yixing yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan Kai.

"Oh satu lagi tim special dan aku rasa kali ini aku akan menempatkan Tuan Yifan dan Tuan Kai bersama sementara Tuan Liu dan Tuan Sima akan menjaga base kita"

"Hmm? Apa tugas kami?"

"Menangkap Nona Diao Jieun"

* * *

"Pssh Henry yah! Disini! Kemari" Bisik Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba ada di ruangan kerjanya bersama Tao. Henry yang melihatnya segera terkejut.

"Y-ya-yah! Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tunggu, jangan bilang kau dikirim Tuan Sooman untuk membunuhku dan guru Zuo?!" pekiknya ketakutan yang segera ditutup oleh tangan chanyeol

"Mmpttt"

"Ssst.. itu bukan alasanku kemari, alasanku kemari adalah untuk memintamu mengirimkanku ketempat dimana manusia itu dikirimkan oleh diperintahkan untuk menjaganya" jelasnya sambil melepaskan genggaman tanganya dari bibir Henry.

"Tapi..tapi aku tak bisa!"

"Tak bisa kenapa? Kau muridnya! Kau pasti bisa!"Ujar Chanyeol sambil merengkuh kedua bahu Henry dengan semangat. Henry yang melihat ini hanya mentapnya gugup sambil menganguk pelan.

"Baiklah..tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku gagal.."

"Tak masalah lagipula kau masih belajar dan aku malaikat, aku bisa pulang kapanpun dengan sayapku ke Khayangan." Ucapnya meyakinkan Henry. Henry pun segera memakai kostum Harry Potter miliknya dan memegang erat tongkat ala Hogwarts nya itu

"Uh Henry...apa kau main-main denganku?" Tanya chanyeol sedikit bingung dengan pakaianya

"Tapi ini yang harus aku pakai untuk bisa mengirimu kesana. Dan setidaknya aku tak memakai baju superman yang selalu guru Zuo pakai ketika ia mengirim seseorang." Jelasnya yang membuat Chanyeol memikirkan ekspresi Tao ketika ia mengenakan kostum itu.

_Eww.. Gross._

_"_Uh..baiklah aku mengerti. Kirimkan aku sekarang"

"Uh-huh~ Vipera Evanesca! Dengan kekuatan Dewa waktu Kronos kukirimkan kau ke era Romance of the three kingdoms!" Teriaknya sambil menutup matanya dalam konsentrasi. Dan dalam sekejap tubuh Chanyeol pun lenyap ditelan asap putih.

"Semoga kau berhasil Chanyeol!"

* * *

"U-um Tuan Sima...?" Tanya Suho gugup kepada laki-laki berkharisma didepanya kalau bisa dibilang situasinya benar-benar awkward bagi Suho untuk tetap Tim mereka meninggalnya keduanya sendirian bersama ribuan pasukan gabungan lainya ia merasa tak nyaman dengan apa yang pasukannya dan Wei bisikan.

_Psst apa kau yakin dia pemimpinmu bocah Shu?_

_Kau panggil aku apa?! Bocah- tapi ya benar Tuan Liu adalah pemimpin kami kenapa?_

_Pemimpinmu bahkan tak dapat berbicara sepatah kata kepada ahli strategi kami. Hmph! Aku rasa hal-hal yang aku dengar mengenainya hanyalah bualan semata!_

_Apa kau bilang ?! kau-_

Suho segera membalikan badanya ketika ia menyadari bisikan itu semakin jelas terdengar. Dengan sekali tatapan tajam ia pun mengeluarkan suara tegasnya.

"Kalian diamlah! Kita dalam medan peranng! Kerahkan tenangamu kepada hal yang lebih berguna Prajurit!"sahutnya yang membuat kedua Prajurit itu membungkuk dan kembali kebarisan mereka , Suho yang merasa lega segera kembali mengalihkan pandanganya kepada Zhou Mi.

Tetapi betapa kagetnya ketika ia melihat Zhoumi menatapnya tajam.

Mata hitam lekatnya serasa menyedot nyawa Suho dan dengan sedikit tepukan di bahunya wajah Zhoumi pun memperlihatkan senyuman menyeramkan.

"Kerja bagus. Tuan Liu." Dan dengan itu ia pun segera menaiki kudanya dan mengendarainya kedepan gerbang pertahanan. Meninggalkan Suho yang terdiam dalam ketakutan.

_Dia menyeramkan..._

* * *

"Tuan Cao! Didepanmu!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menebas prajurit-prajurit Lu yang berusaha menahanya, Xiumin yang mengerti segera membalikan badan dan menikam perut prajurit itu dengan belati.

"Terimakasih Tuan Kyungsoo!" Sahutnya yang selama ini diamati Qian

"Romantisnya~~~" pekik Qian. Berfangirling ria melihat aksi Boy Love didepanya. Chen yang melihat ini hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan menepuk pundak sang kakak

"Qian Jie. Ini bukan saatnya untuk berfangirling seperti itu." Jelasnya sambil denngan kaget melihat prajurit yang mencoba menusuk kakaknya dari belakang

"Aku ta-"smack! Ia tinju muka prajurit itu sampai pingsan tanpa menoleh"hu. Hanya saja mereka terlihat sangat serasi~ bukan begitu chen-chen~?"

Baekhyun yang melihat hal ini hanya mendesih kesal

"Yah jika kalian ingin main-main ini bukan tempatnya Orang Wu , Wei!"

"Baekhyun jaga ucapanmu! Nona Sun Qian, Tuan Sun Chen , dan Tuan Cao Xiumin maafkan ketidak sopanan Guan. Dia masih muda dan labil." Bisiknya pelan yang membuat Qian tersenyum lebar

"Aih~Aih tak masalah. Aku tak keberatan kalau itu akan membuatku dekat dengan tuan Kyungsoo~"

"Ah nona anda bisa sa-"

"Kyungsoo , Baekhyun , Qian di belakang kalian!" teriak Xiumin mencoba melindungi temanya ketika ia melihat laki-laki berperawakan besar dengan tonggak panjang dengan secepat kilat mengendarai kudanya kearah mereka

"Oh tuhan dia...Lu Yongguk!"

* * *

"Apakah kita ditempat yang benar Tuan Zhou? Karena setahuku aku tak melihat apapun selain rumah disini.."Tanya Sehoon untuk yang ke-14 kalinya kepada merasa kesal akan ketidak percayaan Sehoon padanya yang membuat Yixing memberikan senyuman menyeramkanya.

"Demi Tuhan Tuan Xiaohou!Saya sangat yakin,_yakin sekali!_ Jadi saya mohon serahkan semuanya kepadaku." Ucapnya. Soohee yang melihat ini dan sudah tahu antic menyebalkan pamanya itu segera menyikut dada pamanya.

"Paman. Itu tidak sopan! Percayalah kepada Ahli strategi Zhou. Aku yakin ini hanyalah masalah waktu. Atau musuh sedang mencoba memperangkap kita." Jelasnya yang membuat Yixing sadar

_Perangkap!_

Dengan sekejap matanya segera menerawangi daerah sepi mencoba memfokuskan segala yang ia lihat sampai kedua telinganya mendengar gentakan kaki yang pelan

_Sst..Kalian...Kalian mendengar itu? _ Bisik Yixing yang menoleh kearah ketiga temanya. Sunny,Soohee dan Sehoon segera menutup kedua mata untuk merasakan keberadaan sang musuh.

_Aku merasakanya. Ada 2 orang dan beberapa prajurit sekitar 25 orang. _Balas Sunny

_Aku akan bertarung dengan kedua jendral itu kalian habisi sisanya _bisik Sehoon yang membuat Yixing menatapnya tajam

_Jika kau ingin memberikan terimakasihmu. Tak usah. Aku tahu aku hebat. Jadi sama-sama._

Apa?

_Maaf tuan tapi kita ini bekerja dalam tim! Mari kita selsaikan semuanya bersama-sama. Nona Sunny dan Soohee akan menghabisi prajurit sedangkan kita.. KITA berdua akan menghabisi kedua jendera itu. _ Pekik Yixing dengan keras kepala, Sehoon yang mendengar ini menghiraukanya dan segera melemparkan 4 kunai ke arah bayangan yang ia lihat.

"Ouch! YAH! Beraninya kau melukai wajahku! Ya tuhan wajah cantiku!" rengek suara yang mereka dengar

"Aiya-aiya aku kira ini sudah waktunya kita beraksi oppa eonnie~" bisik sunny sambil tersenyum

"Himchan hyeong~! Kumohon jangan merengek kita harus mengatasi mereka terlebih dahulu!" teriak suara yang mereka dengar lagi dan ke-25 prajurit yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan pakaian hitam. Sehoon yang melihat ini segera menarik Double swordnya sedangkanYixing yang dengan siap memegang tonggak segera menoleh ke arah Sehoon.

"Ingat. Kita _team _Tuan Xiaohou" desihnya yang mendapatkan balasan tawa kecil yang terdengar asing ditelinga Yixing

"Tentu Tuan Zhou. _Tentu"_

* * *

"Beri aku alasan Valid kenapa aku, Cao Kai dari semua orang harus satu team denganmu , Tuan Sun?" Tanyanya Jengkel ketika ia diabaikan oleh mahluk bernama Sun Wu Yifan disebelahnya itu.

"Tuan Cao Bukankah pendengaranmu masih normal?"Tanya Yifan balik tanpa menoleh

"Tentu!"

"Lalu apakah kau tak dengar apa yang dijelaskan oleh ahli strategiku?"Tanya lagi yang kini membuat darah Kai semakin mendidih

"_tentu aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas Tuan-Mukaku-selalu-terlihat-marah!" _ bentaknya yang membuat kris menoleh dan menatap Kai tajam

_Berani sekali playboy tengik ini memanggilku seperti itu..._ desihnya, marah

"Hmph! Setidaknya aku bukan tua bangka yang hobby tidur dengan wanita murahan!" ejek Yifan yang membuat Kai lebih kesal

"Apa kau bilang? Tua bangka!? Jaga ucapanmu! Aku baru 35 tahun ini dan KAU lebih tua dariku 'Kakek'!" Teriaknya lagi yang membuat Yifan menarik nafasnya dalam

"Kakek?! Setidaknnya aku tak mempunyai anak dan bahkan menantu diusia yang harusnnya lebih profuktif dalam hal lain. Bukan produktif dalam meniduri wanita Tuan Cao!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka , Wanita berambut coklat bernama Diao Jieun mengamati keduaanya , Ia merasa terhibur melihat tingkah laku antik kedua jendral itu sampai ia merasa bosan dan coba melerai keduanya.

"Uh maaf tuan-tuan-"

"Diam ! Jangan Ikut camput!" teriak keduanya bersamaan yang membuatnya takut dan kembali duduk memperhatikan mereka saling beradu mulut.

Dan dengan nafas panjang ia pun berseru

_Kalau begitu kapan kita bertarungnya?_

* * *

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya serasa terjatuh dengan cepat.

Ia dapat merasakan angin yang kencang diseluruh tubuhnya

Sesuatu yang basah ketika ia melawati hal empuk.

Sungguh sesuatu yang ia dapat rasakan ketika ia menaiki roller coster.

Dan begitu kagetnya ketika matanya terbuka!

Ia dapat melihat jelas bahwa ia terjatuh.

Awan demi Awan ia lewati

Dan semakin dekat semakin bising gemuruh yang ia rasakan!

Bahkan ia dapat melihat pulau yang akan darati.

Dengan mata yang terbelalak dan kini kesadaran yang pulih

Ia pun...

Menjerit.

"AEGIMONAAAAAAAAAAAAA KENAPA AKU ADA DISINI?!"


End file.
